


The Secret Fluffy Life of Drarry

by LittleBozSheep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because i can't read, British English, Conversations, Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, HEA, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, Humor, Humour, International Firework day, Light-Hearted, M/M, Secret Relationship, Talking, Tumblr Prompt, not a morning person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBozSheep/pseuds/LittleBozSheep
Summary: Drarry is real, it may be a secret, but this is Hogwarts Eighth Year so anything could happen.Expect cute and fluffy moments.(Each Chapter is Inspired from Prompts & can be read as a one-shot or part of the story)





	1. Not a Morning person

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter has been Inspired from Prompts of Tumblr and Random comments. 
> 
> Updated are random, whenever I want to write, as this is just for some fun every time I get writersblock. 
> 
> & Each chapter can be read as a one-shot or part of the story.

"Draco get up"

"Hmmmm" he muttered snuggling in closer to Harry’s warmth

"The others will be back soon" The silence was the only reply

"Get up.” He grumbled trying and failing to detangle the pale arms from his waist

“No.”

“Get up!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“World cold and hard, bed warm and soft"

"Aww aren't you the cutest, maybe you should show this side in class" Harry hummed into his ear

"Fuck off.”

"There’s the guy I Like" he chuckled placing a kiss on Draco’s shoulder, receiving a quiet moan

Harry admitted defeat, dragging the duvet up and cuddling in closer.

They had a couple of hours before the others got back to Hogwarts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Get up.” “No.” “Get up!” “No!” “Why not?” “World cold and hard, bed warm and soft. Fuck off.” 
> 
> Prompt from: Corvidprompts  
> corvidprompts.tumblr.com/


	2. Knife Life

When Harry had first received the message from Draco to meet him in an empty classroom, several scenarios had run through his mind, this, however, was not what he had pictured.   
It had all started to well, he managed to sneak out without anyone seeing him, he got to the classroom on time, Draco had jumped him and dragged him in without single hesitation. But then it took a strange turn. Instead of a welcome kiss or hug or any form of physical contact as he expected, Harry found himself sitting at a desk. 

“What on earth is this?” Harry questioned looking at the various utensils arranged around him, as Draco took the seat across from him. 

“I’m teaching you some manners.” 

“I have manners.”

“I saw you licking your knife at dinner today.” 

“And?” 

“There are many reasons not to lick a knife, shall we start with the risk of cutting your tongue?” 

“It was a butter knife.”

“A Knife is a knife and fork is a fork neither of which, should a person ever lick.” 

“I didn’t choose the knife life, the knife life chose me,” Harry muttered to himself.

*Whack*

“Did you just hit me?” 

“Don’t start this rubbish Potter, now this here is the Salad fork.” 

…

“Which is the ice-cream fork?” 

“This one.” 

“No that’s the dessert fork.” 

“That's the same thing.” 

“No. No, it’s clearly not,” Draco pinched his nose. 

“Why do I even need to know this? No one cares.” 

“Correct manners amongst many things is very attractive Potter.”

“So you’re trying to make me more attractive?” 

“I’m trying to make you slightly more civil.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night… Wait a minute, you watch me eat?” 

“huh?”

“You said you saw me licking my knife? You were watching me eat? Really Draco?” Harry raised an eyebrow in a challenging way. 

“O, so I will never find you staring at me? Not even once? Not even after a game of quidditch in the changing room….” Draco used his perfectly practised smirk with his reply.

“Soo, the fruit spoon looks cool,” Harry commented picking up the Fish spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I didn’t choose the knife life, the knife life chose me.”  
> public-schoolquotes on tumblr


	3. I'm a nice person!

“Right, I need to find Hermione,” Harry stated jumping up suddenly.  
“Why Hermione?”  
“I need an opinion on this,” Shoving the paperwork into his bag.  
“Hello, Am I a statue?”  
“I need an opinion from someone who’s nice.”  
“HEY!, I’m a nice person!” Draco’s jaw flung open, hands flying to his face in typical overly dramatically Malfoy style, taking deep offence at what as being said.  
“Yesterday, you said your favourite bird was a goose.”  
“And?”  
“You said you like them because they attack with no warning, don’t let anyone near them and everyone is scared of them,” raising an eyebrow “Which part of that is nice?”  
“Right.. so Hermione” Draco shrugs his shoulders, returning to reading his book in his usual above everyone posture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I’m a nice person.”  
> “Yesterday, you said your favourite bird was the goose.”  
> .  
> Prompt from: Corvidprompts  
> corvidprompts.tumblr.com/


	4. Leaving

Saturday afternoons were Draco’s favourite time of the week. For several reasons, the first being the lack of classes. Second and most importantly was how the school would end up deserted, The older students using the weekend as a chance to head into town, ending in the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Which resulted in Draco being left along. Over the past term He had gotten used to the rouge hex’s and snide remarks, but it was the staring that got to him, the people watching and judging him by his past mistakes, judging his every move against his history.

But Saturdays were different. Saturdays he could finally be himself, drop his guard and just relax. It especially helped when a certain bird nest haired guy would stay behind as well, leading to cuddles.

~ ~ ~ 

“I never want to leave.”

“Yeah, me neither. But we kind of…have to.”

“Stupid students ruining our fun.”

“How dare they want to enter their bedrooms after spending the day walking around Diagon Alley, the horror of them!”

“Exactly! I’m glad you finally understand my pain Potter, now hold still I need to savour these last few moments.”

“Seriously they go every weekend, we can cuddle again next week.”

“Next weekend is miles away, I’m going to waste away from lack of affection.”

“Aren’t you the cutest, neediest person around.”

“I will hex you,” Draco mumbles into Harry’s neck.

Chucking Harry poked Draco in the side, “Move.”

“No.”

“Fine stay and let them find out about us, I’m sure they will be understanding and love you.” Harry stated out loud.

The faint sound of doors banging as people start to return travelled up the stairs.

“Shit, Potter you summoned them!” Draco’s sat up staring at the door then back to Harry “They are coming, get rid of them!”

“It’s your own fault for not going when I said to.” Harry muttered under his breath.

"Seriously?" Draco stared at the other “Fine next week I won’t show you any love or affection see how you like it!”

“You are being a child.”

“You're being a child.”

“Really Draco?”

“Really Draco?”

“I’m an idiot”

“Yes you are”

“HEY! You were supposed to copy me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “I never want to leave.”  
> “Yeah, me neither. But we kind of…have to.”  
> corvidprompts from tumblr
> 
> As always Unbetad so any errors please let me know :)


	5. The Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is spending the Christmas holidays with the Weasley’s when he gets his report card and things come to light.

Eye locked on the crumpled piece of paper in his hands, Harry strumbled down the final steps and into the Weasleys kitchen late as usual. 

“Guys… I have something to tell you.” He stated, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair, as bits of glitter from last night fell over his face. 

“You’re gay.” Arthur was the first to speak, as the remaining group stood in silence unsure how to react.

“Yes....” Harry looks confused, “How do you know that? ... But more importantly, I think I’m failing maths.”

"What? How are you failing maths?!" Hermione shouted jumping across the room, scanning his report card. Taking deep offence at Harry's failure, feeling as if she, herself had failed.

~ ~ ~

"Where did you even get that shirt?" Ron mumbled when Harry sat down at the Kitchen table an hour later, having finally escaped Hermione's one hour rant.

"Huh?" Harry glanced down at the random top he had pulled on this morning, after waking up late for the Weasleys Sunday lunch. Harry’s heart paused for a second as he realised, it was the bright pink shirt with 'gay and Unholy' written out in rainbow sequins, that Draco had got him as a prank gift for Christmas. 

"Ummmmm well."

"That’s your secret boyfriend's isn’t it?" Ron's face stone straight. 

"Errr," Harry's cheeks went pink. “What you mean secret boyfriend?” 

“The person you keep sneaking off to meet up with,” Ron mumbled mouth full of food.

“I don't keep sneaking off to meet up with someone,” Harry ever more flustered self replied.

“Sureee you don’t,” Ron shrugs as Hermione sat down beside him. “Either way Congrats on coming out, never thought you would.” 

“Ronald you can’t say that!” Hermione hissed across the table.

“What? It was bloody obvious.” 

“You knew? both of you?” Harry could feel the blood drain from his face.

“We are your best friends, of course, we knew.”

“What Ron is trying, and failing to say, is, we may have noticed the disproportionate amount of time you spend checking people out who are male compared to female.” 

“Mostly Malfoy. I know you say you're watching Malfoy check he’s not ‘up to no good’ but there’s a line Harry and you keep crossing it,” Ron stated flinging a cheese string around as he talked. 

Harry’s mouth just opened and closed but no words manage to escape. His Brain unable to process all the information it just received.

“It’s not like he’d look at you either way.” 

“What you mean?” Words finally returned to Harry. 

“I mean it’s Malfoy even if he was gay, he has standards,” Ron shrugged grabbing another cheese string. 

Harry took a quick inhale as he sat back on his chair.

“Abort, abort, abort” Hermione mumbled as she elbowed Ron, her eyes went wide staring at Harry.

“And I’m not up to those standards.” Harry finally managed to choke out

“No, I mean that he’s, him and you’re, you” 

“Excuse me I’m the savour! There aren’t any higher standards!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “Guys… I have something to tell you.”  
> “You’re gay.”  
> “Yes,” xe says because xir shirt says Gay and Unholy in rainbow sequins “But more importantly, I think I’m failing math.”  
> (Corvidprompts - tumblr)  
> &.  
> This is a mix of two prompts, but I can’t find the first one as I saw it years ago.


	6. Too Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Hogwarts 'evil' Draco is forcing Harry to revise in the Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild swearing - okay there is one swear word, but here's your warning, which probably isn't needed

“I don’t get this, I don't this, I REALLY don’t get this, this one I get,” Harry muttered as he went down the list of math questions.

“That one you got wrong.”

“Never mind, I don’t understand that one.”

“It’d probably be easier to just point out what you do know.” 

“Fine, what did you get in the maths test then genius?”

“Here,” Draco handed over his test results with a smirk. 

“You’re too pretty to be this smart.”

“Quick question Potter, what the fuck does that mean?”

“Urr well it means-” 

“That I have to coast along in life based on my looks and can’t be intelligent?” 

“No that’s not what I mean.” 

“Okay so because of my intelligence I have to not care about my looks?”

“No, you should care about your looks.”

“Because otherwise, I’d be ugly?”

“No, I just mean you’re so good looking naturally that.”

“That I should be stupid?”

“No!”

“So I need to be ugly to be smart?”

“No I just mean I think you look really good.” 

“O so you’re saying I shouldn’t be smart?”

“No! no, you’re really smart.”

“Because I work hard, it doesn’t come to me naturally.”

“I know it doesn’t, I admire your hard work.”

“So why are you telling me I should give up?”

“What, No, No, No I just meant that I….. Wait…. You’re joking.”

With that Draco broke out in a library-appropriate-level chuckle.

“Draco you dick you gave me a heart attack!” 

“You’re too easy Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> “You’re too pretty to be this smart.”  
> “Quick question what the fuck does that mean.”
> 
> From Corvidprompts on Tumblr


	7. All About Me

“You have got to do something about this.”

“Do I? It’s not what I’d call a ‘Me problem’.”

“You caused it!”

“It’s not my fault I'm irresistible.”

“Do you even hear yourself talk?” 

“No, I’m too busy being perfect.” 

“I’m going to kick your ass in a minute.”

“Oo finally the fun stuff.”

“No! The fun stuff will be on hold until you sort out this situation!” 

“I told you it’s not a 'Me problem'” 

“Tough. You created it, so now it's a you problem.”

“Pott- Harry don’t do this to me, HARRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You gotta do something about this.”  
> “Do I? It’s not what I’d call a ‘me problem’.”  
> Corvid Prompts. Tumblr


	8. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I wrote this for International fanworks day 2019, but my dumb butt misread Fanwork as Firework, so lass here is my inspiration...

Hiding from the crowds in the corner of the field.

Warm arms wrapping around his waist, causing his breath to catch. 

The dark background eliminated by various coloured bursts of explosions. 

His lover's scent filling his lungs. 

The warm air whispering across his ears with every breath. Harry waited for that venom-filled growl of a voice, knowing It would send shivers over his body. 

“I didn’t think you’d get away from your adoring fans” the words dripping in disdain, with a small hint of - what Harry hoped was- jealousy. 

“Was someone jealous?”

“Screw you Potter.”

“O Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So had plans of updating this while on holiday, and well they never materialised, so have some original un-prompted works <3


	9. Me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco activates sarcasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up there are some book level swear words

Harry was strong-willed, opinionated and passionate, It’s one of the main factors Draco liked in him, It’s something that brings out the worse and best in each other, the fights, the debates, the jokes. All of which raised Draco’s heartbeat, made him feel alive, but most of all put a smile on his face. Sure when they fought, actually fought behind closed doors - not just throwing insults as they pass in the hallways - that wasn’t the best, well that sucked. But he could put up with that, because that's where they stood, frenemy’s who cuddle in private and bicker in public.

.  
That was until that day.   
.

“Look I know we will never agree on this” Harry basically shouted pacing around the room. “but I don’t want to keep fighting, I Love you”  
Draco’s heart skipped a beat, he momentarily froze, not that Potter noticed, nor had he noticed the way Draco’s face paled even more than possible. Had he really just told Draco he loved him, so casually as if asking about the weather? He couldn’t. How could Harry truly care for him? The ex-death eater. 

“Me Too” The words escaped Draco’s lips before he could think. An automatic response while his brain processed what was happening. 

“Wait, does that mean that you love me, or that you also love yourself?” Draco couldn’t take it, the skill and calamity Harry’s voice held, with hints of intrigue and humour. Making it seem as if that slip of the tongue, that use of ‘love’ wasn’t a slip, but rather a confirmation or statement of his feelings towards Draco. 

“Yes,” His defence mechanism coming back up once again, over the past couple of months Draco had felt as Potter slowly chipped away at this wall, slowly brick by brick. But it was raising up again like defence shutters set off by an alarm. 

“Prick” 

“Wanker”

“You dickhead!” 

Finally back to comfortable water, throwing insults towards each other, this he could handle, this type of Harry that was joking and light-hearted. Taking a deep breath Malfoy felt the floor returning to his feet, as the calming breath allowed him to regain his smirking face.  
After all, Harry didn’t need to know. Harry really didn’t need to know how Draco felt, how his little words affected him, how much those tiny small words would change him and sit deep in his soul. No, he would shake it off, forgetting they even left Potters mouth and gave him hope. After all, this was just a school thing, something to never leave the ground of Hogwarts. So Draco will keep his heart under control, because after all how could the savour ever care for an ex-death eater?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m Attempting a different angle this time, a bit less happy, bubbly fairytale and a bit more emotional, but man was this hard to write for me, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.   
> .  
> Prompts from:   
> Whygodohgodwhy on Tumblr  
> “I love you.”  
> “Me too.”  
> “Wait, does that mean that you love me, or that you also love you?”  
> “Yes.”


End file.
